1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical fiber communications, and more particularly, to the use of single sideband transmission and heterodyne detection for optical fiber communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the result of continuous advances in technology, particularly in the area of networking, there is an increasing demand for communications bandwidth. For example, the growth of the Internet, home office usage, e-commerce and other broadband services is creating an ever-increasing demand for communications bandwidth. Upcoming widespread deployment of new bandwidth-intensive services, such as xDSL, will only further intensify this demand. Moreover, as data-intensive applications proliferate and data rates for local area networks increase, businesses will also demand higher speed connectivity to the wide area network (WAN) in order to support virtual private networks and high-speed Internet access. Enterprises that currently access the WAN through T1 circuits will require DS-3, OC-3, or equivalent connections in the near future. As a result, the networking infrastructure will be required to accommodate greatly increased traffic.
Optical fiber is a transmission medium that is well-suited to meet this increasing demand. Optical fiber has an inherent bandwidth which is much greater than metal-based conductors, such as twisted pair or coaxial cable. There is a significant installed base of optical fibers and protocols such as SONET have been developed for the transmission of data over optical fibers. Typical communications system based on optical fibers include a transmitter, an optical fiber, and a receiver. The transmitter converts the data to be communicated into an optical form and transmits the resulting optical signal across the optical fiber to the receiver. The receiver recovers the original data from the received optical signal. Recent advances in transmitter and receiver technology have also resulted in improvements, such as increased bandwidth utilization, lower cost systems, and more reliable service.
However, current optical fiber systems also suffer from drawbacks which limit their performance and/or utility. For example, optical fibers typically exhibit dispersion, meaning that signals at different frequencies travel at different speeds along the fiber. More importantly, if a signal is made up of components at different frequencies, the components travel at different speeds along the fiber and will arrive at the receiver at different times and/or with different phase shifts. As a result, the components may not recombine correctly at the receiver, thus distorting or degrading the original signal. In fact, at certain frequencies, the dispersive effect may result in destructive interference at the receiver, thus effectively preventing the transmission of signals at these frequencies. Dispersion effects may be compensated by installing special devices along the fiber specifically for this purpose. However, the additional equipment results in additional power loss (e.g., insertion loss) as well as in additional cost, and different compensators will be required for different types and lengths of fiber. Other fiber effects, such as fiber nonlinearities, can similarly degrade performance.
As another example, the transmitter in an optical fiber system typically includes an optical source, such as a laser, and an external modulator, such as a Mach-Zender modulator (MZM). The source generates an optical carrier and the modulator is used to modulate the optical carrier with the data to be communicated. In many applications, linear modulators are preferred in order to increase the performance of the overall system. MZMs, however, are inherently nonlinear devices. Linear operation is approximated by biasing the MZM at its quadrature point and then limiting operation of the MZM to a small range around the quadrature point, thus reducing the effect of the MZM's nonlinearities. However, this results in an optical signal with a large carrier (which contains no information) and a small modulated signal (which contains the data to be communicated). A larger optical signal to noise ratio is required to compensate for the large carrier.
As a final example, optical fibers have an inherently large bandwidth available for the transmission of data, but constructing transmitters and receivers which can take advantage of this large bandwidth can be problematic. First, current approaches, such as the on-off keying and time-division multiplexing of signals used in the SONET protocols, cannot be extended to higher speeds in a straightforward manner. This is because current electronics technology limits the speeds at which these approaches can be implemented and electronics fundamentally will not have sufficient bandwidth to fill the capacity of a fiber. Even if this were not a limitation, current modulation schemes such as on-off keying are not spectrally efficient; more data can be transmitted in less bandwidth by using more efficient modulation schemes.
Current optics technology also prevents the full utilization of a fiber's capacity. For example, in wavelength division multiplexing, signals are placed onto optical carriers of different wavelengths and all of these signals are transmitted across a common fiber. However, the components which combine and separate the different wavelength signals currently place a lower limit on the spacing between wavelengths, thus placing an upper limit on the number of wavelengths which may be used. This also leads to inefficient utilization of a fiber's bandwidth.
The ever-increasing demand for communications bandwidth further aggravates many of the problems mentioned above. In order to meet the increasing demand, it is desirable to increase the data rate of transmission across each fiber. However, this typically can only be achieved by either increasing the bandwidth being utilized and/or by increasing the spectral efficiency of the encoding scheme. Increasing the bandwidth, however, aggravates frequency-dependent effects, such as dispersion. Increasing the spectral efficiency increases the signal to noise requirements.
Thus, there is a need for optical communications systems which more fully utilize the available bandwidth of optical fibers. There is further a need to reduce or eliminate the deleterious effects caused by fiber dispersion, to reduce the power contained in the optical carrier, and to combat the many drawbacks mentioned above.